


Stargazing

by oldandnewfirm



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldandnewfirm/pseuds/oldandnewfirm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the weather foils Gold's plans for their evening, Belle comes up with a solution that's just as good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a prompt on the kinkmeme.

The front door opened with a tentative creak, as though the person beyond it was unsure of what awaited them inside the threshold. The mingled rhythms of cane taps and footsteps echoed out from the entryway before fading to a halt somewhere between the foyer and the dining room.

“Belle?”

Belle’s lips quirked up in fond exasperation. “In the kitchen, Rum.”

The footsteps resumed, their pace now directed and eager. Belle rested her chin in her palm to hide her smile.

He appeared in the archway with his coat draped over his arm. “Evening, love.”

She twisted around in her chair and returned the greeting, then tipped her head back to offer a welcoming kiss.

“Good day?” She asked when he straightened again.

He shook out his coat, flinging beads of water through the air, then tucked it over the back of the chair closest to the radiator. “Unremarkable, so yes.”

“Still raining,” she said, wrinkling her nose.

“It’s more of a steady drizzle now.” He scowled at the window. “I was hoping it would let up by evening.”

Belle tapped the newspaper spread on the tabletop beneath her arms. “Doesn’t seem like it will. It’s supposed to be on and off, but I don’t think I’ve seen ‘off’ yet.”

He sighed and turned to open a cabinet just as the tea kettle shrilled. He moved to get it but she waved him off and stood. On her way to the stove, she paused long enough to squeeze his shoulders. “It’s all right, Rum. I don’t mind. There’s another one in a few months, isn’t there?”

He mumbled his assent. That they may not be in this world a few months from now passed unspoken between them.

“I wonder why we don’t get them at home,” said Belle, lifting the kettle off of the stove.

Rum appeared at her side bearing two cups—one whole, one chipped. While she poured the water and put the tea bags in to steep, Rum stood with his head cocked towards the ceiling, his features screwed up as he considered.

“Well they are alive, you know.” He said.

“What? The stars?”

He nodded. “Here, stars are nothing more than great balls of gas floating in the ether. In our world, however, they’re beings of a sort. For them, to fall is to die.”

Belle gawked. “But…how can that be? There’s so many of them! They can’t all be alive. That’d be…well, that’d be crowded at the least.”

“Some are farther away than others, the same as here. But they all speak to each other in some kind of…celestial language. I don’t know much about it, to be honest; that’s more the domain of the fairies.”

“They can talk to them?”

Another nod. “As the story goes, the first fairy was a fallen star. Her sisters were so forlorn at her loss that their tears rained down on our world for a year and a day, reviving her. But the fallen star became so entranced by the world below the clouds that instead of returning to the sky, she used her powers to cultivate our world and create a race of beings who would be stewards of the land and the magic that gives it life. Now stars grant the fairies their power, and point them to beings that need a fairy’s aid.”

“Your version sounds a lot simpler than mine. When I was a girl, Creation was full of magic eggs, people getting chained to rocks, and ‘the seed of his loins spilling over the earth.’”

He snorted. “Well, that’s certainly one way to go about it.”

She drummed her fingers against the counter top. “So…a meteor shower in our world would be some kind of epidemic.”

“Of a catastrophic nature, yes. Which is why I was hoping we’d be able to see the Perseids tonight.”

His shoulders slumped, a nearly imperceptible gesture that Belle caught at once. She smoothed her hands over the lapels of his suit jacket and stepped forward into his arms.

“Really, Rum, it’s fine. It was a lovely thought.”

He didn’t look convinced. And though his disappointment could be touching, Belle did not like to see it linger in his expression for too long. She twisted his tie around her palm and tugged him down so that she could brush her nose against his.

“Besides,” she continued, voice sly, “There’s nothing to say we can’t still do a little stargazing right here.”

At his quizzical look, she gave his tie another yank and waggled her eyebrows. Realization flashed over his features, followed by a bright, lascivious grin that made Belle’s toes curl against the marble.

“Before or after tea?”

In lieu of answer, she led him out of the kitchen like a puppy on a leash.

—

She dropped to the bedspread naked already, save for her panties. Rum had lost his jacket somewhere along the way and half the buttons of his shirt were undone, but besides that he hit the mattress with decency intact. Things had a habit of working out that way, Belle realized. She made a mental note to call in that strip tease he’d promised her the next time she was feeling adventurous.

She didn’t _really_ mind being the first to undress, though. Certainly not when Rum’s clever fingers were dancing down her sides at a pressure that bordered between torturous and ticklish, making her moan and squirm.

When he leaned over her, the end of his tie dropped to her belly. The silk fabric trailed up between her breasts and pooled at her throat as he crawled forward on the bed to claim her mouth with a kiss.

Her hands drifted up to finish the work she’d started earlier. Soon his shirt fell open, and she played her fingers over his chest and the firm outlines of muscle arcing over his ribcage. He growled low in his throat and pressed a knee between her thighs. She hissed and bucked against it, grateful for the feel of something solid even if it wasn’t enough.

They broke their kiss and came away flushed and breathless. He nipped at the junction where her jaw faded into her neck and instead of flinching to dislodge him she arched her head into the mattress, baring the smooth, creamy column of her throat.

She’d read books about this kind of thing: maidens offering their lives to creatures with sharp teeth and shameless intentions. Rum’s mouth pressed to her neck, and Belle was keenly aware of her blood pulsing fast beneath his tongue.

And that _tie._ He picked up the end of it and flicked it over her breast like a feather. She yelped and dug her nails into his sides. She could feel his laugh rumble against her skin right before he flicked the tie again. This time, she gasped and let her head fall back against the mattress.

“Rum, _please_.”

“Hmmm?”

He was tracing small, slow circles around her nipple with the silk and seemed to be showing not the slightest bit of concern as she writhed beneath him, with squeals and groans escaping her mouth in turn.

She grasped at his shoulders and fisted the fabric there. The only world she could salvage from her jumbled mind was, “ _Please_.”

He kissed her chin. “It’s hard to resist when you ask so nicely, love.”

With a few tugs he freed the knot binding his tie to his shirt collar. He yanked the tie off, then folded it over the hollow of her throat, its weight settling there like a promise.

He sat back on his calves and admired her.

“You should see yourself, Belle,” he said. His voice rolled through her eardrums like wine over her tongue. “Gods, you’re beautiful.”

He dropped a hand to stroke his fingers over the crotch of her panties. She mewled and ground herself against his digits.

“And so wet,” he continued. “You’ve been thinking of this all afternoon, haven’t you?”

She nodded, then butted her head against the mattress when his fingers skittered over the little nub of pleasure beneath her curls.

“Well, I’m sorry out previous plan didn’t work out. But I believe the lady still wanted stars?”

Belle was long past the point of coherent speech. Whatever Rum was doing with his fingers could not be legal in this or any other world. She wasn’t even certain that the noise that emerged from her throat was human.

“Very well,” he said, chuckling. “Let’s see if I can’t accommodate.”

She collected her senses enough to lift her legs so that he could tug off her panties. He unfastened his belt and kicked his pants to the floor. Then he arched over her again, this time to slide his hands beneath her arms and haul her up until she was straddling his lap. He grabbed the tie from where it had fallen between their bellies and stretched it taut between his hands, holding it up so that she could see it.

Belle’s heart quickened.

He hooked a finger against the top of her throat and guided her chin up. Though the pressure was light, the urge to push his hand away battered at her mind. But she did nothing, even when he raised the tie and looped it once, twice, around her throat, loose enough so that she could breathe but firmly enough for the idea of it set panic creeping up her spine.

“All right?” He asked, stroking her cheek.

She nodded.

He reached between them to grasp his member and stroke it against Belle’s folds just slow enough to be maddening. When she tried to urge him into her he just chuckled again and brushed his thumb over her lips.

“Here’s how it’s going to work,” he said. “On the count of three, hold your breath. And don’t breathe again until I tell you to.”

Her head bobbed frantically.

He lined himself up with her entrance. “One,”

Belle tried to press down, but he stilled her.

He looked into her eyes. “Two.”

She caught her lip between her teeth. Her whole body seemed to be vibrating in anticipation.

He grabbed her hips and drove her down while she was still staring at him, waiting for the final cue. She sucked in a mouthful of air, surprised, and at that moment he said, “ _Three_.”

She scowled at him. _That’s cheating!_

Rum just smirked and bounced her with a thrust. She squeezed her eyes shut, half so she could concentrate on holding her breath and half so she could resist the urge to swat him in the arm for looking so smug.

It was better this way, she thought. With her eyes open, there were too many distractions. Now she could choose her focus: one moment, the rhythmic slap of skin on skin. The next, the tie’s suggestive pressure around her neck. The next, Rum’s hand in her hair, guiding her head back gently so that he could whisper delicious filth into her ear.

He avoided touching her chest though, and he did nothing so vigorous that it would steal a gasp from her lips. Still. A body had needs. As it was, she could feel her heart beating like a tiny fist at the walls of her chest.

And yet, her desperation for air only enhanced the pleasure riding through her body. She clenched her legs against Rum’s midsection and angled her body so that he could go faster, deeper, and strike her _just so_ in order to drive her ever closer to the edge and over it.

“I’m gonna let you breath in a second,” Rum said. His voice sounded strained.

Belle flashed a thumbs up. She thought she did, anyway. Her limbs felt light and disconnected. She was sure she’d drift apart if her skin wasn’t keeping her bound.

Suddenly Rum’s fingers were on her again, fluttering over that point just above where their bodies joined. Belle’s thighs started to spasm. Her eyes popped open. Her cheeks billowed out.

“ _Breathe_ , love.” He hissed.

She did.

The rush of air to her brain made her vision crackle and fizz like a TV with poor reception. Little bursts of light winked in and out of her sight— _stars_ , she thought. At the same time her orgasm rocked her body, and for at least a minute, Rum’s arm around her back was the only thing keeping her from collapsing back onto the bed.

When she came back to herself, he had lowered them both to the mattress. He coaxed her onto her side so that he could spoon against her back and slide into her again. He pressed kisses to the curve of her shoulder and murmured reassurances against her skin until finally he went taut and came with a long, low growl.

In the afterglow, he draped his hand over her belly. She caught it and brought it to her lips, then kissed his fingers. She could still taste herself on them.

“You make it look incredible,” Rum said, his voice muffled by her back. He indicated the tie, now freed from Belle’s neck and abandoned on the edge of the bed.

She yawned and bobbed her head. “It is.”

“I’ll have to try it sometime.”

Her eyes drifted shut. “Mhm. Sorry we couldn’t go see the shower, though.”

He laughed, though it emerged as more of a sigh against her skin. “My dear, this was the perfect alternative.”

They drifted off to the sound of the rain falling on the window pane.


End file.
